Power
by Megu-chan1
Summary: [Oneshot] So, Kuchiki... what do you think about power? [Gin x Byakuya] WARNING: Some torture, generally creepy.


**Title**: "Power"  
**Pairing: **(Sort of) Ichimaru Gin/ Kuchiki Byakuya  
**Genre**: General, sort of angsty  
**WARNING**: Torture, general creepyness.

* * *

_"What do you think about power, Kuchiki-taicho?"_

_Byakuya lifted his eyes from his paperwork and focused on Gin, who was playing with one of the pens he had picked up from his desk. "Excuse me?" He was already annoyed at him being in his office, and the fact that he wasn't leaving was making it worse._

_"Power, Kuchiki-taicho."_ _Gin said, pinching his finger with the pen. "Surely you have an opinion on it."_

_The captain of the Sixth Division gave him a look, the kind of look that usually made people around him scatter away like Sebonsakura. "That's none of your business, Ichimaru-taicho."_

_But Gin simply kept playing with the pen, his smile never leaving his face. "I think power is a wonderful thing. People react to power, they respect you." The captain's smile broadened, as if he got some amusement out of making a pen turn in his finger. "It's fascinating what some will do to get it."_

_This time, Byakuya couldn't help lifting his eyes from the paperwork. Gin was looking directly at him, his eyes showing interest and curiosity._

_"So, Kuchiki-taicho...what do you think about power?"_

OOOOO

Byakuya tried to move his arms from behind his back, but it was useless: the chains holding him were too short for him to make any sort of movement. In a normal situation, he would have been able to break them without any sort of problem, but the handcuffs around his arms suppressed spiritual power: Any attempt to escape only made him weaker.

When he had come to rescue Rukia from Las Noches, he had not expected this. While he had foreseen the possibility of being attacked by Hollows and Arrancars, he hadn't anticipated getting caught. But then again, he hadn't expected Kurosaki Ichigo to have Bankai, either.

He tried to move the hair out if his face, but it just fell on top of his eyes again. The coldness of his cell only made his open chest wounds sting worse, but Byakuya was too proud to make a sound of pain. He remained there, sitting with only the lower part of his gi on, his dignity disappearing by the second.

"My, my...if it isn't Kuchiki-taicho."

He didn't have to look up to see who had just walked in: Ichimaru Gin, former captain of the Third Division, hummed happily as he neared him. Byakuya didn't give him the pleasure of acknowledging his presence as he kneeled down to be face to face with him, with an eerie smile on his face.

"What brings you here, Taicho?" he asked, as if Byakuya wasn't chained to the wall. "Did you miss me that much?" The captain didn't answer, making Gin chuckle. "Maah, are you giving me the silent treatment? That's not nice, Kuchiki-taicho!"

Byakuya kept his eyes down, his hair falling in his face and preventing him to see the man in front of him. He did not want to fall into Ichimaru's games: it had already proven to be fatal for other people. Still, he could feel his presence, luring on top of him. He closed his eyes, tired and hoping he'd leave.

But then he felt a stinging pain coming from one of the wounds in his chest. He screamed against his will, raising his head and meeting face to face with Gin as he did. The silver-haired man was smiling diabolically, his left hand fully inserted in the wound of top of his stomach.

"You're not dead, Kuchiki-taicho! That's great!" he removed his blood-covered hand from the wound, causing a quick rush of pain through his body. "It's not a good idea to ignore me, Byakuya."

Byakuya was panting, feeling the blood as it dripped to the floor from his wound. Realizing it was impossible to ignore him anymore, he looked up to speak face to face with Gin. "What do you want from me?" he asked. Every word he said made him feel a painful stretch in his stomach.

Gin's smile broadened, but he didn't answer. Without leaving Byakuya a moment to react, he reached for his back and penetrated a wound he had there with his nails. Another grunt of pain escaped him, and he bent forward. But the man in front of him grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him back again, leaving his face a few millimeters away from Byakuya's.

"I still remember that conversation we had, Kuchiki-taicho." Byakuya felt as if his lips were moving on top of his own, and felt like pulling back. But Gin's hand was now holding the back of his head, preventing him any sort of movement. "I still believe that power is a wonderful thing. In fact, now you're at my complete mercy." he pushed the hand in his wound a bit further up, blood spurting out of it. "Wouldn't you do anything to have it back?"

The dark-haired man panted in pain for a few seconds, trying to regain his breath. Every sudden movement made a new wave of pain run through his body, making him feel like screaming. "My opinion stands" he replied, gasping for air, "you...and anybody like you...is nothing but a pathetic attempt of a man."

Gin chuckled, and Byakuya expected his hand to go further up his open wound. Instead, he whisked it out, causing blood to spurt out and fall on the floor. With his dignity now completely destroyed, he fell to the floor, his chained hands holding him back.

"My, my, Kuchiki-taicho...your resistance is close to none." Gin commented as if he was talking about the weather. Byakuya turned around to see him: he was licking his bloody hand, slowly passing his tongue around each of his fingers. "I should let you rest now, but don't worry. I will return tomorrow to keep you company. Bye-bye!" His laughter resounded all around the cell as he walked out, leaving him as alone as he was a few minutes ago.

Feeling completely drained, Byakuya Kuchiki slowly passed out.

OOOOO

_"Why would I share my opinion with you?" Byakuya asked him in response, feeling as uninterested as he looked._

_"You don't have to." Gin answered, picking up the pen again and pinching his finger with it. The room fell silent, and for a moment it seemed the serious captain had decided to follow his comment._

_"Power is necessary." Byakuya suddenly answered, his voice showing no sign of emotion. Gin seemed satisfied with what he had said, but the captain wasn't done. "However," he continued "anybody who feels the need to show his own power to intimidate his own supporters won't accomplish anything, and it's truly a fool. An army of scared men won't do you any good."_

_The other captain held back a laugh. "Wouldn't you surrender to a more powerful man, Taicho?"_

_As expected, Byakuya was rather offended by the idea. "I'd rather die."_

_Gin's smile broadened a bit. "Is that so?"_

_The finger being pinched by the pen started bleeding._

* * *

**Notes:** I made this fic for a friend at school, I hope she liked it. Actually, torture isn't my thing... Anyway, constructive criticism is higly appreciated. 


End file.
